mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bulk Biceps
Für den Menschen siehe: Bulk Biceps (EG) Bulk Biceps ist ein Pegasus und Boudybuilder aus Fluttershy und die Fliegerei. Persönliches Bulk Biceps ist zwar ein Muskelprotz wie aus dem Lehrbuch aber überrascht mit einer sanften Seiten. Getreu dem Motto harte Schale weicher Kern. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 2 In Fluttershy und die Fliegerei nimmt Bulk am Tornadomöver teil mit dem Cloudsdale mit Wasser versorgt werden soll. Er ist immer zur stelle wen „Yeah“ gerufen wird. Staffel 3 In Nicht um jeden Preis hat es Bulk geschafft als Rekrut für die Wonderboltsreserve akzeptiert zu werden. Bei der Inspektion hat Spitfire zwar ihre Zweifel ob der Klotz auch abhebt zwar anzusehen aber Bulk schlägt sich bei jeder Übung wacker. Als es gilt Rainbow Dashs Freundinnen vor einem Absturz zu retten fängt Bulk das Fresspaket das sie mitgebracht haben auf. Gleich darauf ist er wie alle anderen schockiert von Lightning Dusts Rücksichtslosigkeit. Nachdem sie gefeuert und Rainbow befördert wurde salutiert er vor dem neuen Leitpony. Staffel 4 In Kampf bis zum Ende dient er dem Schönheitsfleckenklub als Tauziehpartner bis er in heller Panik vor einem Schmetterling wegläuft. In Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft ist Bulk Teil des Ponyville Flugstaffel Teams für die Equestria-Spiele. Bei einem ersten Treffen macht er deutlich Ich hab nur Muskeln. -Bulk Bieceps. thumb|Bulk Biceps hat Probleme, den vorgegebenen Kurs zu absolvieren.Beim Training für die Qualifikation hat er Schwierigkeiten Flugleistung zu bringen. Wird von Applejack fast mit einem Törtchen abgeschossen, bleibt in einem der Ringe, durch die er eigentlich durchfliegen sollt stecken und begräbt Fluttersyh unter sich. Aber er versteht sich gut mit seinen Teamkolegen und kommt sogar Rainbow Dash im Krankenhaus besuchen. Als diese später gesteht nur so getan zu haben um niemanden zu enttäuschen, die Wonderbolts wollten sie für ihr Team abwerben, gehört Bulk zu den geschocktesten. Nach dem alles geklärt ist leiste Bulk bei der Qualifikation seinen Teil, schafft es mit einem kleine Trick durch die Ringe und Ponyville Qualifiziert sich. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) fährt Bulk als Teil des Staffelflugteams mit ins Kristall-Königreich. Bei den Equestria-Spielen gibt Bulk sein Bestes und Ponyville wird zweiter in dieser Disziplin. Staffel 5 In Zuhause ist es am Schönsten versucht Spike Twilight vom Schloss fern zuhalten während die anderen Dekorieren. Dazu überredet er sie in der Spa zu einer Massage und ordert für sich eine spezielle worauf Bulk durch die Wand springt, Spike zwischen seine Brustmuskeln klemmt und mit ihm zurück durch die Wand latscht. In Lebensentscheidungen ist Bulk zur Hochzeit von Matilda und Cranky eingeladen. Bei der Zeremonie ist Steven Magnet so ergriffen das er was zum Knuddeln braucht und sich Bulk schnappt. Staffel 6 In Auf die Plätze … hat Bulk ein Problem mit seinem Schönheitsfleck bei dem ihm der Schönheitsfleckenklub helfen will. Wozu sie ihn in ihr Klubhaus bringen, das er alleine fast komplett ausfüllt. Jedenfalls ist sein Problem das er eine Hantel als Fleck hat aber schon alle Hanteln in Ponyville und Umgebung gestemmt hat und jetzt nicht mehr weiter weiß. Scootaloo schlägt ihm vor es mit dem Stemmen anderer Dinge zu versuchen. Die Idee gefällt Bulk so gut das er durch den Boden geht. Aber er kommt nochmal zurück weil ihm einfiel was er nach den ganzen Stemmen tun soll. Sweetie Belle rät ihm dann anderen Ponys beizubringen wie man Sachen stemmt. Begeistert zieht Bulk von dannen. In Ein Greif mit Schönheitsfleck gibt Bulk einen Kursus im Gewichtheben. Später rät er der Greifin Gabby, die einen Schönheitsfleck haben möchte sich an den Schönheitsfleckenclub zu wenden. Kurz darauf hilft ihm Gabby mit einigen Kartons. Staffel 7 In Wut in Flaschen verkauft Bulk Zimtnüsse an Trixie. Die Gerade mit Starlight auf der Suche nach der magische Karte ist die sie versehentlich weg gezaubert hat. Dabei bringt Trixies Rücksichtslosigkeit Starlight so in Rage das sie ihre über brodelnde Wut in eine Flasche stecken muss. Doch die Flasche zerbricht und die Wut fährt in Bulk, Granny Smith und eine Juwelieren die gleich darauf Trixie ans Leder wollen. Zu allem Überfluss muss Starlight erst wieder zu Kräften kommen ehe sie die Ponys befreien kann. Bange Minuten, in denen Bulk sogar seinen Nusswagen nach Trixie wirft, später hat sich Starlight weit genug erholt das sie ihre Wut aus den Ponys raus ziehen kann. Sie erklärt Trixie das die Ponys von ihrer eigenen Wut befallen war die daher rührt das Trixie ständig blöde Witze reist, sie in Schwierigkeiten bringt und am aller schlimmsten, sich nie dafür entschuldigt. Was Trixie sofort nachholt, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung was in Starlight vorgeht. Starlight vergibt ihr und räumt ein das Trixie es ja auch nicht wissen konnte. Starlight entschuldigt sich noch bei den anderen das sie da mit reingezogen wurden und flickt Bulks Wagen wieder zusammen. Halb so schlimm den den Dreien war es heute eh zu ruhig. Da fällt der Juwelieren auf das Bulk doch eigentlich sonst im Spa Arbeite. Da fällt es ihm auch siedend heiß ein, das er dahin zu spät kommt und erklärt das er viele Nebenjobs hat. Kurz darauf fällt Trixie ein wo die Karte ist. Im Spa und wird von Bulk als Massagetisch benutzt. Comics In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren versucht Bulk auf dem Sommeradefest Big McIntosh lauter Bodybuildingzeugs anzudrehen, akzeptiert aber ein Nein. thumb|Bulk Biceps, ein begabter Sänger In einer Bonusseite zu Zügellos gewinnt er mit einer Darbietung des Liedes Never Gonna Give You Up von Rein Astley der ersten Platz in einer Lieder-Top-10. In Verschollen sind Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Snips, Snails, Silver Spoon und Diamond Tiara bei einem Schulausflug verloren gegangen. Als er davon hört schließt sich Bulk dem Suchtrupp an. Einen Tag später finden sie die Kinder wohlbehalten und bringen sie zurück nach Ponyville. Bücher Im Roman Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare fordert auf Seite 76 ein Pony Rainbow Dash zu einem Hufdrücken gegen Bulk Biceps, dort als Snowflakes, den stärksten Pegasus aus Cloudsdale, bezeichnet, auf. In The Elements of Harmony wird er als Muscle Pony bezeichnet. Auftritte Galerie Navboxen en:Bulk Biceps es:Bulk Biceps pl:Bulk Biceps ru:Балк Бицепс Kategorie:Nebencharaktere